Azul es su color
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: *Inspirado en el capítulo 384 del manga* "Sé que soy una mocosa que llora mucho, sé que no sé cómo funciona el mundo, sé que no soy ni la mitad de lo que fue Layla, mi madre. Pero, ¡no me importa si me odias, tú me agradas!" Lucy ft. Aquarius. *Gen*


**Renuncia: **todo de Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencias:** spoilers del 384.

**Prompt:** 003. «¿Es que no comprenden? La quería.» [Tabla "Lolita"; de caféconqueso]

* * *

**AZUL ES SU COLOR.**

Aquarius nunca me sonrió con verdadero cariño, ni siquiera cuando yo era una pequeña y mamá vivía.

Aún recuerdo que la primera vez que la vi me emocioné mucho; no podía dejar de gritar «¡Es una sirena, es una sirena real!» y creo que fue gracias a eso que siempre me trató como a una ilusa e infantil rubia, incluso con el trascurso de los años. Pero, ¿saben? yo realmente la quise desde ese instante.

Lucía tan majestuosa, tan segura de sí misma…

Una parte de mí quiso ser como ella y no pude hacer otra cosa más que dar saltos y reírme ante su ceño fruncido. Mamá también río, feliz porque me agradaran los espíritus celestiales.

Ese fue un buen día. Ese, y todos donde mamá la invocó, igual que a los otros; donde jugaba con ellos y me sentía realmente dichosa.

Aunque Aquarius seguía sin sonreírme no había problema alguno, porque yo sonreía y bromeaba por las dos.

Y cuando mamá murió, cuando las horas se volvieron oscuras en la mansión y yo no hacía más que llorar apartada del mundo, pensé que la diversión había acabado, y que jamás volvería a tratar con un espíritu. Pero eso no pasó. La magia de mamá vivía en mí y fui capaz de volver a verla.

Aquarius se burló de mi peso incontables veces, de que no tenía novio, y me regañó y gritó muchas ocasiones más. Sin embargo, yo no me enojé con ella. Nunca pude, ni siquiera intentándolo.

La miraba resignada, o temblando ante la posibilidad de que hubiese el agua suficiente para mandarme volando por ahí, pero no molesta. En el fondo, siempre le sonreí. Y mi admiración por ella se hizo más y más grande con cada año que pasaba.

Era mi amiga. Mi primer amiga. Y sabía que podía contar con su ayuda, incluso en el peor escenario. Tenía plena confianza en que si podía conseguir un chorrito de agua, al menos, ella estaría allí en un santiamén. Y que me protegería sin vacilar, pese a sus quejas al respecto.

Conocí Fairy Tail, a chicas excepcionales y maravillosas, como Erza, Mirajane, Levy-chan y tiempo después Wendy. Pero en mi corazón Aquarius continuó abarcando un espacio enorme de éste, igual que mis otros espíritus: Cáncer y Taurus, ah, por supuesto tampoco debo olvidar a Plue.

Éramos nosotros cuatro al principio. Cuatro, contra viento y marea. Cuatro esforzándose por dar lo mejor de sí. Y de esos cuatros sólo una se negaba a mostrarme una sonrisa.

Siempre pensé que sería hermosa. Que el momento en que me la dedicara por primera vez, sólo a mí y sin Scorpio de por medio, sería un día memorable y posiblemente de los mejores. Nunca creí posible que fuese bajo éstas circunstancias.

Y ahora me arrepiento de tantas cosas… Me arrepiento de no ser digna de poseer su llave. Me arrepiento de no esforzarme más en mejorar mis habilidades de batalla, en que tuviese que cargar con la vida de todos mis amigos, mi gremio, para luchar en serio. Me arrepiento de ser incapaz de cuidarme y que los demás tengan que protegerme, una y otra y otra vez. Pero, por sobre todo, me arrepiento de no haberle demostrado lo que significa para mí, cuánto la aprecio y el impacto que causó en mi vida.

Aún recuerdo mis exclamaciones de felicidad, los «¡Es una sirena, es una sirena real!». Y lloro. Lloro entre el sudor, las lágrimas y la sangre.

Quisiera que dejara la farsa y las mentiras, una vez al menos, ésta vez. Quisiera que me escuchara cuando le digo «¡No me importa si me odias, tú me agradas!» Sin embargo, Aquarius insiste e insiste y yo no sé qué hacer, además de moquear y sollozar.

Sé que soy una mocosa que llora mucho, sé que no sé cómo funciona el mundo, sé que no soy ni la mitad de lo que fue Layla, mi madre.

Estaba segura de que nada de eso me importaba, ni me importaría, porque tenía gente valiosa a la que cuidaba de corazón y lo único que necesitaba era tenerlos a mi lado. Pero ahora que mi único anhelo no puede cumplirse y debo sacrificar a una amiga para salvar al resto comprendo que nada tiene sentido.

La oigo gritar mi nombre. Y duele.

La miro. Y duele más.

Ella pronuncia sin titubeos «_Lucy, gracias… por todo_». Y tanto dolor me rompe al mismo tiempo que parto su llave en dos con mis temblorosas manos. No sé de dónde consigo la fuerza necesaria para ello, no me interesa. Lo único que puedo ver es a Aquarius. Aquarius que me sonríe con amor al desaparecer en una nube de polvo estelar.

Y al percatarme de lo que hecho la intensidad de mi llanto aumenta mientras me repito «No… no… no…», pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Me ahogo internamente, y sufro, porque esa agua no le pertenece a ella.

**#FIN**

* * *

**Esta viñeta es un cutre intento de plasmar lo que sentí al leer el capítulo, cutre, porque no llega ni a la mitad de mi sufrimiento. Y no voy a mentir, lloré con el manga, incluso lloré al escribir esto y de pronto también amo a Lucy. Sencillamente es… demasiado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
